School Boys
by Natalie98559
Summary: A ramdom kakuhida story i wrote


Kakuzu's alarm clock went off. He just grummbled to himself and smashed it to shut it off. That was the third one he lost that week. Kakuzu never liked getting up for school because it was a waste of time and money. He draged himself out of bed and headed to the bathroom.  
"Kakuzu! Are you out of bed yet?" A womans voice shouted from downstairs, making Kakuzu jump a bit.  
"Yes mom!" Kakuzu shouted back slightly annoyed with his mother.

He walked into the bathroom then closed the door behind him. He stared at the mirror and sighed. He hates his reflection, he looked hideous. He turned on the faucet and wet his face with cold water to wake him up.

School was boring, why did he have to go if he was smart enough already. He was the smartest kid in all his classes and every year he'd make the honor roll, so what was the point in going if he didn't need to.

After he got dressed, he grabbed his back pack and went down stairs.  
"Oh, Kakuzu, do you want some breakfast?" His mother asked. Kakuzu just sighed.  
"Skip it. I'm not hungry," Kakuzu replied. He ran out the door, shutting it behind him. He stopped for a second and started walking. He lived not too far from the school, but not too close either. He always walkd to school alone for some reason. But he liked it that way, no one was there to bug him. His friends think it's because he's so anti social.

Hidan jumped out of bed. He removed his pants and ran over to his dresser and searched for a clean pair. He got his shoes on and grabbed his binder. He ran out his room and was headed to the door.  
"Hidan!" A male voice called. It was dark and the tone could scare off a bear. Hidan stopped.  
"What dad?" Hidan turned around to face his father.  
"Put a shirt on, it's cold out," Hidan's father plainly said, keeping his dark tone.  
"I don't need a damn shirt! It's not that fuckin' cold out!" Hidan whinned, crossing his arms and looking away.  
"Hidan! Watch your language!" Hidan's father smacked him across the face. Hidan cursed under his breath and put his hand on his now red cheek.

Hidan ran into his room, put a clean shirt on and ran out.  
"Better?" Hidan said as he ran past his dad. He dashed out the door and headed to school. Hidan ran as fast as he could, he was so excited. His class is going to have a feild trip today and he just couldn't wait.

Hidan ran through the school gates and stopped in the courtyard. There he met up with Deidara, Itachi and Kakuzu who were sitting in the grass. He didn't hang out with Kakuzu much because they all say that they are completely oppisite eachother and another reason. Hidan never bothered to get to know him. He figured if god, or in Hidan's case Jashin, made them oppisite, then not to change that because Jashin is always right.  
"Hey Hidan, are you gonna at least talk to Kakuzu today, un?" Deidara, who got up and sat next to Hidan, whispered softly.  
"Why should I bother?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu, who sat on the other side of Hidan, overheared this and frowned.

Deidara smacked Hidan upside the head and whispered, "I was talking to him before you came and he said he likes you, un." Hidan was stunned.  
"He what!" Hidan shouted making Deidara smack him again to keep him quiet.  
"He LIKES you," Deidara repeated putting emphasis on 'like' so Hidan could get it through his head.  
"N-no... No way! What was the exact word he used?" Hidan asked in a worried voice.  
"I asked him what he thought about you and his reply was 'i'm in love with him.' and I didn't say anything back, un." Hidan hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.  
"Oh my fucking Jashin. Why damn it, why?" Hidan said to himself.  
"Why what?" Deidara asked.  
"Dude, I like him too, ok," Hidan said, angry with himself.  
"Then what's the problem, un?" Deidara asked.  
"I'm trying to stay away from him because I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love again, remember? Not after what happened to my last boyfriend," Hidan said. He lifted his binder to Deidara's face and showed him the photo that was on the front.  
"Un. Oh yeah... 'Him'." Deidara frowned. He hated Hidan's ex. He would never forget the time he broke Hidan's heart because of a stupid accident that happened over two years ago. Hidan sighed and got too lost in his thougths to keep consciousness.

Flashback

"Hidan don't worry. I told you before, I will always be here." Those words. Those simple word that were put together in a sentence ment so much to Hidan. Everytime he heard those word, he couldn't help but smile. Hidan and his boyfriend Yukio were so close. They promised that they would always be together. And since they were both Jashinists it wasn't a sin for them to love eachother.

One day, Yukio was going to go on a business trip for a week and Hidan just couldn't take it.  
"Hidan, i'm only gonna be gone for a week," Yukio said as he got his stuff packed. Hidan felt tears in his eyes.  
"Well what if something happens and you have be gone longer?" Hidan cried.  
"Then i'll sent a message to you saying that I will be gone longer, but i'm pretty sure thats not going to happen," Yukio replied. He had that soft soothing voice that he used assure Hidan everything was going to be fine.  
"What if..." Hidan froze, "What if you.. you get in a car accident and... and.." Hidan stopped when Yukio kissed him on the forehead. He bent down so they were facing eachother at eye level.  
"Hidan im going to be fine, trust me. I promise i'll be back right on time," Yukio said. Hidan nodded. Yukio kissed him once more before leaving.

It's been 2 days past the time Yukio was supposed to be back and Hidan was worried sick. He was on his way home from school and just as he reached the door step, he found a note on the door. It read:

'To whom it may concern, Yukio Katsumi has been severely injured and has a very low possibility of surviving. We are very sorry and have done the best we can.  
"-'Chicago Provident Hospital'," Hidan said that last part out loud and thought for a minute. Chicago was where Yukio went for his business trip. Hidan started to cry again, but harder than the first time.

Five days later he got a call from the hospital saying that Yukio Died in a horrible car accident.

"Hidan, wake your ass up!" Kakuzu shouted for the third time. Hidan snapped out of his thoughts  
"What the fuck do you..." Hidan stopped when he saw how close Kakuzu was to him.  
"Hidan, what's wrong, un?" Deidara asked. Hidan just realized he had fallen asleep.  
"What do you mean what's wrong, nothing is wrong!" Hidan shouted.  
"You were crying in your sleep, un. Did you have another nightmare about Yukio?" Deidara asked, Hidan just threw himself against Deidara and started sobbing.  
"Yukio?" Kakuzu asked softly. "Who's Yukio?" Deidara looked at Hidan who just nodded.  
"Yukio is my ex. He died in a car accident over two years ago and i'm still upset because he was the only one I loved with all my heart," Hidan sobbed. This hurt Kakuzu deeply.  
"Oh." Kakuzu got up and took off running. He felt tears go down his face. Hidan got up and ran after him.  
"Kakuzu wait!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu ignored him and continued running. Hidan ran as fast as he could and tackled Kakuzu to the ground. They looked at eachother and laughed.  
"Why are you laughing?" Kakuzu asked.  
"Because that was funny," Hidan replied. The two stopped laughing.  
"You can get off now, Hidan," Kakuzu said. Hidan didn't move.  
"Nah." Kakuzu looked at Hidan confussed.  
"I'm just fine where I am," Hidan said with a small smirk.  
"You're scaring me," Kakuzu said. He wiggled under Hidan to try and out from under him. Hidan was smaller than him but he sure knows how to pin someone down good. Hidan sat up and stared at Kakuzu.  
"Why did you take off running?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu frowned.  
"Why do you care?" Kakuzu asked.  
"Because I do," Hidan replied.  
"lier!" Kakuzu shouted as he started to cry.  
"Kakuzu, do me a favor," Hidan said as he leaned forward and kissed him, "and stop crying." Kakuzu was confussed.  
"W-why did you just k-kiss me?" Kakuzu sobbed.  
"Because I love you," Hidan replied.  
"W-what about..." Kakuzu was cut off by Hidan placing his lips on his once more.  
"Who cares about about him... when I have you," Hidan whispered.


End file.
